The invention involves a container for tubular and rod-shaped production parts, preferably for parts 150-1500 mm long.
Containers with fixed dimensions, such as gitter boxes, are usually used as containers for tubular and rod-shaped work pieces. The disadvantage of such containers with fixed dimensions is that they cannot be used for work pieces of various lengths. Unless they are loaded very carefully, the work pieces roll back and forth when they are being transported and can thus be damaged. Loading and unloading unfortunately has to be done from above and over the edge of the container. Transportation of empties wastes a lot of space.
Containers with fixed dimensions, such as gitter boxes, are also not suitable for loading or unloading with a work piece magazine per DE-PS 34 20 014 with at least one pair of carrying straps going through under the work pieces and forming an open web sling above, since the carrying strap cannot be taken in and out and the work pieces of varying lengths cannot be guided by their ends.
In order to store rod-shaped work pieces in a container in an orderly and compact fashion, one that can also be maintained during transport or when jostled, it is possible per DE-PS 37 19 071 to adjust (without any stops) the length of a container for work pieces of varying lengths by turning the threaded spindles of a joint-rod system connecting two container frame parts. Fixed limiting walls hold the work pieces by their ends to the container frame parts. Since these limiting walls can be disassembled and are held away from the container frame parts by fasteners firmly connected to them, loading and unloading via the work pieces magazine per DE-PS 34 20 014 is possible, since the carrying strap can be placed under the protruding ends of the work pieces without being obstructed and removed again from there.
The adjustable-length container described is costly because of its engineering and is prone to failure when roughly handled.
Packing for bundles of glass tubes is prior art per DE-GM 79 26 752 and consists of two identical rectangular caps made from pressed plastic, the interior surfaces of which hold the ends of the bundles of glass tubes. They also have tightening bands in the shape of a closed ring, which can be placed around both end caps under tension. However, this type of packing is non-specific to a loadable and unloadable transport container intended for a variety of work pieces.